


A Case of Angel Sickness

by LostHorizon17



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Dean, Flu, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sick Castiel, Sickfic, Unhelpful Sam, unhelpful kevin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2620607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostHorizon17/pseuds/LostHorizon17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is sick for the first time ever in his new human body and isn't handling it well. Its ok dean will take care of him</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Case of Angel Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> not entirely happy with this but here you go.....

Dealing with a sick human is bad enough, but a sick and now very human Castiel in your care was something else. Poor guy didn’t even know what hit him, thought he was dying and everything.

>>> 

It had all started when Dean had gotten up this morning, he was usually meet with a nice steaming cup of coffee from Castiel in the mornings, except there was no coffee waiting for him on the counter and cas was nowhere to be seen, he shrugged it off deciding the poor guy deserved a lay in for once and flipped on the coffee machine to make a brew.

After nearly two hours, Castiel still wasn’t up. Dean decided he would check up on the guy, he couldn’t let him sleep the whole day away when there was still important human skills Castiel needed to learn. Walking towards Cas’s room muffled mumbles and groans could be heard from inside, Dean thought the poor guy was getting attacked or something so he proceeded to barge into the room fists raised for a fight.

The sight he got was not what he had been expecting, Castiel wasn’t on the floor struggling for breath fighting off an intruder, he was huddled in his blankets, a light sheen of sweat painted his brow yet he was shivering quite profusely.

“cas..?” Dean asked worried, lowering his fists and meeting Castiel’s gaze, forest green eyes meeting with Castiel’s bloodshot cobalt blues. “You ok?” He questioned taking a step towards his shaking friend.

“d-ean I think im dy-ing” Castiel exclaimed nasally, practically coughing up a lung as soon as he had uttered it.

Cas wasn’t dying he was just sick Dean’s mind supplied, he let out a small laugh at how over dramatic Castiel was being.

“You’re not dying cas” Dean sighed as he sat on the edge of his friends bed, he looked towards him with pity, must be hard experiencing illness for the first time ever.

“I am, how else would you explain it? Im finding it difficult to breath, my throat is being cut by tiny little blades and my head feels like im carrying an encyclopaedia, im dying dean” Castiel insisted looking into Deans eyes.

“No cas you’re sick, you must have caught a bug” Dean retorted already knowing this was going to be a long day.

“I have not got any insects’ Dean…” Castiel answered tilting his head in confusion.

Ok at least something’s stay the same Dean silently thought to himself.

“No cas that’s not what I meant, you’re just ill ok? Happens to us humans sometimes” Dean sighed exasperated after only talking to cas for no less than five minutes. “on the downside your practically gunna feel like shit for the next couple of days, so im gunna make a run to the store and pick up some Tylenol and tissues” he stated standing up, making his way over to the door. The only response he received was a groan from cas as he threw himself back under his nest of blankets.

>>> 

A quick run to the convenience store later, Dean was standing in the kitchen unloading his purchases when Sam emerged from whatever crevice of the bunker he had dragged himself out of.

“Someone sick?” Sam asked as he entered the kitchen he looked clearly amused as he took in the vast bottles and tissue boxes that littered the counter.

“Yeah, cas got sick so I went and picked up some medicine for the poor guy.” Dean replied looking through the bunker cabinets for some soup ingredients.

“So you brought the whole store?” Sam snickered lifting up the 7th bottle of Tylenol he’d counted.

“Shut up sam” Dean grumbled flipping him the bird as he placed a saucepan on the oven and set up the ingredients he would need to make his mother’s tomato rice soup.

 _She would always make it for him when he was feeling blue, she would kiss his temple and weave her hand lovingly through his short locks._ These were the things he remembered about his mother the little things the things she did that stuck with Dean through all the shit nights in motel rooms alone looking after Sammy while their dad furthered the hunt for the demon that killed her.

The recipe was fairly simple and in no time was being loaded on to a tray that dean also packed with two boxes of tissues and a bottle of Tylenol.

>>> 

Opening the door to Cas’s room Dean found a pile of empty blankets faint groaning could be heard from the joint bathroom. Hastily placing the tray onto the dresser Dean went to check on the ex-angel, who had his head resting on the toilet seat looking rather pale and sweaty.

“cas, you alright buddy? How long you been here” he asked resting his palm upon cas’s sweaty forehead “Jesus cas!” Dean yelped removing his hand from Castiel’s blistering hot brow. “Your burning up, have you thrown up at all?” he asked crouching next to his friend.

Cas turned his head to look up at Dean pleadingly “no” he uttered softly, barely above a whisper.

“You gunna?” Dean grimaced.

Castiel sighed “no”.

“Alright good let’s get you back to bed, I made you some soup and brought some medicine to help” Dean said gripping cas under his arm and gingerly moving him up and away from the toilet bowl he’d been using as a pillow.

Castiel looked up at Dean as he was raised from the floor, smiling a toothy grin that was too adorable for someone who was germy and sickly pale.

“Whatcha smiling at?” Dean laughed eying cas from the corner of his eye.

“You made me soup? From scratch?” Castiel asked looking at Dean like he was the seventh wonder of the world.

“Well yeah you do that when somebodies ill, no biggy” Dean smiled gingerly helping place Castiel back onto his bed. Which would soon to be turned into a nest by the angel. Do angels nest? Did….??

“Here” Dean gestured to the steaming bowl of soup next to Castiel’s bed, “it’ll make you feel better I promise, scouts honour” he grinned placing a hand on his heart for extra effect.

Castiel didn’t look convinced but picked up the spoon none the less, letting the soothing liquid slide down his battered throat. The moan that erupted from him was sudden and Dean outright blushed and averted his eyes from the angels plush lips still wrapped around the metal utensil.

Dean made a quick getaway after the angel out right refused to stop moaning like a dirty whore over dean’s homemade soup. Man that was embarrassing….

**Author's Note:**

> haven't been able to write much as I have had so much college work to do but I am trying ... :/


End file.
